1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulated ride experiences generally in association with large screen film projections. This rapidly expanding field generally has utilized adaptations of aircraft flight simulator technology to amusement type of rides.
The passenger or riders have a passive role. They are in it "along for the ride."
There are known systems to program the motion of simulator platforms in relationship with image(s) projected on a visual display. In this case the complex control feedback usually necessary to actively link the pilot to the simulator and film display is eliminated.
The present invention adapts each of the foregoing designs into a greatly improved complex hybrid motion based design.
2. Prior Art
In the present design one or more seat units are provided on a platform. The seats are generally constructed of high strength composite material and may be moved left or right by hydraulic rams or linear actuators designed to be capable of high rates of accelerations. Accelerations of this magnitude are necessary to generate the dynamic forces necessary to obtain the most realistic motion simulation. The seat units, together with their individual lateral linear actuators, are attached to a seat frame unit which is moved backward and forward by a separate hydraulic ram linear actuator.
The seat units move laterally and are bolted to Thompson-style linear bearings riding on hardened steel rails. These rails are attached to the frame unit which is moved forward and backward by a fourth hydraulic ram attached to a main or base platform.
The seat frame unit rolls forward and backward at the same high rate of speed as the seats move laterally. This frame unit for the seats is mounted on high speed high durometer neoprene casters of the type used on roller coasters that are designed to absorb constantly changing and uneven lateral loads. Preferably, the frame units are constructed of a high strength alloy or composite constructed as lightweight as possible to achieve the highest rates of acceleration using the lease amount of energy to reverse direction and drive the frame in the desired direction at the appropriately high speed.
The main or underlying frame is a vertically moving unit which can move up and down or be tilted laterally or longitudinally and combinations thereof.
It is moved vertically up and down by three hydraulic rams spaced generally equidistantly around the perimeter of the underlying frame. Preferably there is one mounted on either side of the main frame towards the forefront, and a third is mounted centrally at the rear of the base frame. At each corner of this main frame is a hinged type of an articulated bracket securing the main frame to the underlying floor base. There is a universal coupling on top of the bracket and ram that secures them to the main frame and permits it to tilt and roll. These stabilizing bracket joints are mounted at forty-five degrees to the frame sides to resist rotational forces generated by the seat frame and individual seat movements and the base frame lateral stresses. The joints are attached to the large pillow block bearings at the base of the four corners at the base of the platform. The hydraulics are controlled by computer controlled valves that are familiar to those in this field.
One of the primary advantages of the present design, is that it can operate in spaces under fourteen feet in height in contrast to existing platforms which require extra large spaces up to twenty-five feet in height to accommodate the up and down, and tilting motions.
An important benefit of the main platform having free movement in 2 axis pitch (tilt)--roll is that it allows for a wide variety of realistic motion simulation; i.e. such as--simulating a boat hitting waves, riding on a cobble stone road, hitting pot holes, or bouncing down stairs. This would make particularly good use of Trumbull's motion simulation technology shown as U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,875, Trumbull. By moving the three main vertical lift cylinders in synchronism, or in opposition, a multitude of physical sensations can be induced.
The motion simulation platform of the present invention generally is used in a theatrical setting with a large fixed screen and projector located above and towards the rear of the motion platform.
The screen in preferably shaped in the form of a truncated section of a hemisphere as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,384, NEVES, ET AL, Jan. 6, 1987.
The purposes of this motion platform is to create the illusion that the passengers are seated in a rapidly traveling and maneuvering vehicle. This is accomplished by applying forces to the passengers in synchronism with a display of the projected image to fabricate gravitational sensations or onset cues of the movements being projected on the screen.
Thus, when the projected image simulates the concept, the vehicle is turning to the right hydraulic rams which are attached to the main platform tilt to the right, simultaneously the seat unit rams drive the seats in the same direction, i.e.; to the right of the unit to simulate the centrifugal forces resulting from the vehicle turning to the right. Also, in the image suggestive vehicle, accelerating and decelerating the main platform or lower tier ram tilt the seats up or down depending upon the direction to be simulated, and the seat frame or middle tier ram drives the seats forward or backward to simulate that acceleration force component.
One of the principal advantages of this hybrid design is that the onset cues can be programmed separately from programming the simulation of acceleration, deceleration and centrifugal forces. This allows for a greater refinement of the simulation than is possible on simulators that rely solely on pitching, yawing, and thrusting for it's force simulation, or for simulators that move strictly orthoginally, which can rely only on visual cues or revisions from the projection image to suggest onset motion cues. One of the most important advantages of the present invention is that the up and down rams of the main platform are attached and secured to the platform on the top surface of the outer edge of the platform which permits a lower profile simulator structure to be employed. This feature expands the number of locations in existing theaters in which the device may be employed without the extreme expense and inconvenience of remodeling or the new construction of suitable space to accommodate the simulator.
In this field one of the first successful simulators rides utilized was an airplane simulator adapted for "The Tour of the Universe" ride in Toronto, Canada, developed by Douglas Trumbull.
A second approach utilized a group of single seats attached to platforms which are attached to hydraulic rams or linear actuators that pitch and rock the seats according to preprocessed series of commands.